


Numb

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, F/M, Surfer!5sos, ashton irwin smut, surfer!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was nearly pro, until a bad accident halted his surfing career. Angry and caught between medication and depression, Ashton met Y/n, the new girl in the picturesque coastal town. He crushes hard, and you two have a bit of fun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: Explicit. Smut. 
> 
> In Ashton’s POV
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Includes talk of injuries, scars, depression and medication use.

I loved watching her in the mornings quite a bit. I’d say it’s because of how sure she was, every step coming to her feet like the waves licked the shore. Not many people are as decisive as the sun rising every day. A lot of us need a couple hours of being awake first. Yet there she was, the girl I came to know as “Early Bird.” I hadn’t learned her name, but I knew that she closed the squeaky wooden door of her bungalow at roughly 7 am everyday. She didn’t mind the wind pushing her hair against her cheeks or chest.  
I knew that she was gorgeous and magnetic, pulling me out of bed and onto the sand at roughly 7 am everyday.   
Well, not entirely. The ache in my knee and elbow would often be the reason I was awake at 6 o’ clock in the morning. The coast was harsh on my injuries despite my love for her and the salt in her air. I couldn’t help the little stabs of pain…not unless I had a time machine.  
A time machine would be my chance to tell myself a year ago not to take that big wave. Mavericks were never safe, but that just wasn’t something I paid attention to. You can’t get caught up in the danger of it all…not if it’s your dream to make it big in the surfing world. I was the little boy on his father’s lap, cutting out pictures of champion surfers in glossy magazines.  
I trained hard, fell harder, got up, and then learned. I was at the finals when it happened. My mom was a wreck, refusing to let go of my hand for the whole ride in the ambulance. I was fine…I was going to be fine.

Two fractured toes, three broken ribs, a shattered knee and collar bone. I hit a couple of blunt rocks the size of minivans. I was out like a light for hours. But I was going to be fine.  
And I was…the doctors were amazing and I healed slow but well. I got to walk out of my hospital bed and into my wheelchair. I was alive…and I turned out to be okay.

But I was not good.

I was told surfing would be out of the question. 

“No way.”

“Are you crazy, buddy? You’re lucky to be alive…”

“Please honey…it’s going to be okay.”  
Mom and all of my friends would soothe and rationalize, trying to carry me to a better place than inside my head. They would skitter from supportive to stern about the fact that I very much “almost fucking died.”  
    I got it pretty quick. Learned faster than my feet did on the board, but not without risk. I was safe in my bed or sitting on the shore watching boys and girls my age run into the waves. Legs healed and ribs healthy, torn apart on the surface but mended. My body was in shape and eating every breath my lungs gave it. But the risk was there, for fuck’s sake. It was seeded inside my stomach  and chest because I was locked up on land and could only paddle board on bad days. Could only surf the shy curls on good ones. No matter what my therapist in the polo shirts would say…it wasn’t good enough.

I get it. It’s not enough. And maybe all the pacing I was doing at midnight had something to do with the anger Dr. Holt couldn’t medicate out of me. Maybe I was depressed despite a list of symptoms barely checked off. I knew what it all fucking was really. And I was sick of it.  
Sick of my half hearted explanations to the girls I would take home and wake up with my restless paces. Worn out from the smile I put on even when I did mean it. It was the same grin everyday and there was this one thing that killed it.  
    She did. Early Bird moved to my town in the Spring and was brutal with that gorgeous face. Punch red lips and limbs twisting in the water, murdering me right where it counted. Early Bird didn’t care that she was killing me and I just wanted one thing desperately.  
To thank her. Thanks for killing me baby, that smile hurt and I’d love to meet you.

    Maybe I was a hopeless crush she’d remember later in the summer. That curly headed boy with a scar along his torso and knee…she might not notice any part of me at all. Did I hide behind my glasses more after the accident? Or was her light just bright enough to make everyone else seem like they were careful about being seen?  
The truth was I couldn’t be sure, and I never would be…unless I said hi.

So that was my plan today.

Just say “Hi” Ash….just say hi.  
_________________

“And that’s basically when I decided to move out here. I’ve always dreamt of walking out of my front door and feeling sand under my toes. Not concrete. I hate concrete.”  
Her voice was silky and light, no weight to her words. Her coral nails pressed into her brows, hands keeping her hair from blowing into her eyes. Sweet eyes, locked on mine and not on the puffed scars spilt along my shoulders. 

“It’s just…well that sounds awkward doesn’t it…” she mumbled nervously, the blush creeping into the indents of her smile. She looked down at her sandy feet and back up, lip between her teeth. 

“I hate concrete too,” I replied, trying for assuring. Y/n nodded slowly. A moment of silence let us listen to the birds call from nests overhead. The waves crashing into the shore not even ten feet away. A wonderful day for surfing. My legs throbbed.

“Well…it was nice meeting you. A-and talking to you too…” And she reached for her bike that was sitting against the thick trunk of a palm tree. A jewel on her necklace caught sunlight, blinding me for an instant. I stepped forward.

“Um, hold on.”

“Yeah?” Y/n asked, a hopeful look on her face. I felt a twinge in my chest, something no other delicate head tilt could cause to my heart. Not unless it belonged to this girl; this girl in her lilac shorts and olive bikini top.   
After effectively chewing my lips red, I finally remembered I should answer her. Finally figured out how odd my arms looked outstretched and unmoving. With a clear of my throat, a pat to my back pocket and sore muscle, I spoke.

“Dinner? Tonight?” Pathetic, I knew it was. But it had been almost a year since not knocking back vodka and pulling girls who drunkenly asked “aren’t you that almost pro surfer who like…kinda almost died?”  
So here I was, my heart punching my ribcage and ears, feet unsure of whether or not to stop moving. Here I was and I had said “Hi” and shit, I was doing a lot more than that…  
And she did this smile that reached her eyes. Lashes seeming to lift and show me more of those gorgeous eyes. She nodded and met me halfway in the sandy trail. Brambles and bushes kissing her ankles, calves flexing to lift her a bit higher. Y/n pecked my cheek and whispered into my ear.

“You know where to pick me up, don’t you?”  
_________________  
      
The midnight sky looked like a mirror of the ocean beneath it. Stars splashed along the blanket of black and blue, iris petals lining the shore our feet disturbed. The gorgeous girl holding onto my arm had a laugh like the soft wind swishing through the lavender stalks by my house. Her skin smelled like chamomile and something inherently cozy.  
    Y/n and I stumbled across the beach, words slurring and tongues buzzing. The little bistro I took her to held happy hour every hour on Fridays apparently, something new I learned that night. My shaking hands found will to still, and my date’s eyes caught more flames with every sip. Both drunk and perfectly happy on the surface, Y/n and I decided on a night stroll.

“I can’t tell you the last time I did one, but I’m not lying. I have a mean backflip.”  
Y/n giggled herself silly, hands rushing to my bicep. 

“Please don’t. You’re n-not…not sober enough,” she begged with breathy laughter.

“What? Me?” I questioned, arms thrust out defensively. And weakly, I might add. Y/n just burst into more giggles. I guess the slow blinking of my eyes and dopey smile were a little humorous…

“Yes you! Silly!” She responded with a tap to my chest and then my nose. I blushed.  
My feet halted in a damp clump of sand, catching her attention and making her stop as well. The drop in her laughter left us in the white noise of crashing waves. Foam buried our ankles in static licks. Her tangled hair looked like vines crawling up her delicate neck. A timid blush walked a path along her jaw, sinking at those dimples. 

“You’re very….very beautiful.”

She bit her lip in a smile. 

“Me?” And she actually pointed to herself, as if she didn’t know. The incredulous expression I had made her really laugh then. Snorting and slapping a palm over her pretty mouth quickly. The soft carnation of her cheeks bloomed crimson. 

“Yes you…” I muttered, grin cracking my voice. I stepped into her. Hands on her hips.

“Silly little girl.” Her earlobe tasted like cream.

Her lips were so wet and tasted like strawberry. Like the candies I’d chew on in the waiting room outside my therapist’s office.  
_________________  
      
Y/n was not at all graceful as she stepped back into my bedroom. The surfboards collecting dust in the corner of my doorway almost toppled onto the dresser, but my free hand caught them. The other gripped her lower back, sliding to her waist. She shot a giggle straight down my throat.

“Nice catch.”  
My thanks got lost in her mouth, enveloped by the sweet press of her lipstick. Her hands held my neck, fingers quickly knotting in my sea swept curls. And god she smelled so fucking delicious. Like berries and iced tea, something dark and musky. Something desperate. Early Bird plucked the ivory buttons of my shirt like playing a song, each one in time with the beat of my heart. Spastic and needy.  
She moaned when my fingers curled around her hips, nails digging in just so. I bit out a growl as I spun her around. Dropped to my knees and took her black lace skirt with me. The worn wooden floors creaked underneath my bare feet, her own pedaling back with the pleasure of my skin on her legs. I couldn’t help myself from kissing the backs of her knees. Down her calves and licking a fat stripe all the way up, stopping at the white trim of her panties. She was shuddering, my face pushing against the fullest part of her thigh. 

“Fuck, Ashton…” Y/n whimpered, the sound making me twitch in my tight pants. I couldn’t keep her waiting much longer, not unless I wanted to go insane.  
After having her back to face me and out of her top and bra, I arched my back into every touch. Every kiss, my palms circling around her warm, flushed breasts. I swallowed each gasp while massaging, knee pressing between her legs, my balance as strong as ever since the accident.   
      
Her shaking hands pushed my unbuttoned shirt off my shoulders, leaving me completely bare on top. I hadn’t cared when other girls saw my scars, only because I didn’t care for them in the first place. No simpering smile or glint in their eye could make my chest go hollow like Early Bird did. And maybe that’s why I froze for a moment, tongue laid on top of hers and hands halted on her shoulder blades.  
She caught on immediately, lashes fanning against my face bashfully, knowing that something did in fact happen here. The mewl that left her pout seemed to ask a silent question. What are you afraid of?

“I dont…I don’t see them.”  
I leaned back slowly, unable to ignore how at home my jaw felt resting in her palms. Her thumbs stroked at my unshaven skin, eyes flitting down my body and back up.

“When I look at you….I don’t see them.”  
The edge of her nails glided along the light pink of my scars. The puffiest part at my ribcage also the most jarring. Y/n just swept across them, past the thick spatters of healed white flesh and over to the screws underneath. The metal inside of me holding the bones below my neck together. Her hand stayed at my collarbone, swallowing and licking her lips. 

“I see you.”  
_________________  
      
I lifted her body up, pants shucked down to my ankles and her body completely bared. Sweat coated both of our chests and mingled with the wet, labored breathing. My forehead slid from hers, her legs wrapping around my hips as I encouraged her higher and higher. Her back lined with the closed door to my closet, she hesitated. 

“It doesn’t hurt, r-right?” I shook my head on instinct, used to others double checking that I could carry all the groceries or wincing when I’d take a fall in the waves. But after taking that second to tell her no, I actually listened. Listened to what my body was blurting into my ear. 

No pain. I’m fine. 

“No…..it….I don’t feel the pain,” I muttered, the words getting louder and more sure as I felt them course through me. My eyes drenched themselves in her look, so full of a heady desire. And I let it go. Let that anger go. And with her naked and trembling for it in my clenching arms, I let her body sink onto my cock. Her chirps and moans sounded something like finally and fuck yes. The indents I would leave on my bottom lip would be deep, I knew it. Her tight walls hot and pulsating.

“That’s it. That’s fucking it,” I hissed through my teeth. She wiggled her hips down closer to mine in little figure eights. Her athletic body dewy with perspiration. 

“God, yeah it is"   
    I started to move, the low him of dull ache in my shoulders nothing I couldn’t ignore. For the first fucking time since taking that blow against the jagged rocks, the pain brought me pleasure. Y/n’s moans and wracked sobs as I slid her on and off my cock sizzled with the embers underneath my once punctured skin.   
Her screaming got more and more intense as I thrusted harder, knocking her shoulders into the doorframe. She reached out on either side, knuckles white as she grabbed the trim around the door, biceps flexing and hair wet with sweat. She rolled her torso down with torturous skill, yanking a loud gasp from my throat. I was close. 

“Right there Ash! Fuck, right there right there right there.” Her voice got deeper with the impending orgasm, tits bouncing in front of my face and fingernails leaving marks on her ass.   
The grunts busting through my wet lips let her know I was right there with her at the edge. 

“A-Ash! I’m coming!” Y/n squeaked, head thrown back as far as her neck would allow, littered with burgundy hickeys. The sight made me go faster, and much harder. Deeper. 

“Me too baby. Me too gorgeous girl. Fuck, the things you do to me Y/n….” My voice was a growl when the hot coil of tangled nerves finally busted. The condom was slick as her body came on and off of it. Now soaked in her arousal, the sensation dripping it’s way along my length and down at the throbbing base. 

I busted my load as she took my chin into her hands, eyes locking with mine. Her mouth hanging open and tongue catching on her bottom lip as if to catch the words she screamed out seconds before. As if to savor them. With my jaw clenched and my eyes fighting to stay open, I came inside the condom, her body working just as hard as I was to get every last drop. I didn’t feel the quiver in my arms or legs. Didn’t notice a phantom of soreness between each rib. All I could know for sure, was Early Bird. I held the fullest part of her hips, keeping her on me and rubbing circles into her flesh, both of us coming down. Chests heaving and covered in licks, sweat and bite marks. Kissed her collarbone, no little screws or man made tourniquet. I spoke against her. 

The only sound in my ear the beat of her heart and a cheerful shout filtering through my windows from the beach. 

“I see you too, baby girl.”


End file.
